Scheduling and dispatch services may help to manage a mobile technician workforce. A dispatch system may be used for managing mobile technicians working with home security, plumbing, taxi services, courier, emergency, pest control, natural gas, cable, electrical services, telecommunications, satellite television, HVAC (heating, ventilating, and air conditioning), appliance repair, other utility services, and other types of installation, repair, or other services.